Two Hearts at Christmas
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Mushy lobster fic..Ross Loves Rachel as they celebrate their first Christmas in New York as a couple.
1. Default Chapter

This is my Christmas present to R/R fans...It's A Mondler Life ..was for the Chandler and Monica fans...this one is fo us... a Christmas story about our favorite couple..these characters belong to Bright, Kaufmann, and Crane ..although there are a couple I'd like for Christmas..Mr. Bing and Mr. Geller.

Rachel looked out the window of her office. The snow was laying a blanket over the city and all the store windows were decorated with tinsel and lights. New York City seemed like a fairy tale at Christmas time. She picked up her mail and saw a postmark from LA. With a little girl 's excitement she opened it. It was from Joey , the first Christmas card she had received. Christmas had always been a special time of year for her, but this year would make it even more special. For the first holiday in seven years, she was in love and that feeling wasn't going to change..she was in love alright ..with ross… she looked out over Madison and smiled and then....

He sat with his eyes looking over the computer screen. His fingers typed in the final grades for the semester and then he took a drink from his coffee mug. His eyes wandered over to the framed picture on his desk, a birthday present. It contained a picture of himself, Emma , and Rachel. For years he spoke of a dream that contained him and a faceless woman reading the sunday Times in bed while his son and him fight over the science section. Now that woman had a face and that picture was the dream. All he had to do was make it official and the dream he had since he was fifteen would come true.

_what more can I do...all I want for Christmas is you_

Ross must have walked past Tiffany's window at least five times. He had a perfectly good ring at home in his desk, actually two. The first he had bought seven years ago with every intention of giving it to her that anniversary night. In case she had to work, he even was prepared. He had went to a deli and had them make up a picnic basket. Unfortunately, that night would be remembered for other reasons. The other ring was a cherished family heirloom given to him by his mother. It was so that her grandchild would not be brought into the world without her parents being married. That didn't seem right either, but then that was the ring that "that idiot." used to accidently propose to Rachel. Those rings were tainted by history, not unlike his and Rachel's relationship. Finally he made a decision, he walked into the jewelry store.

Rachel strolled by Rockefeller Center as the huge tree twinkled a rainbow of colors. She had holiday shopping to do. As she stopped to get a hot latte. She couldn't help looking at the skaters on the rink. That made her think of that first Christmas together. She could only laugh as she remembered trying to skate on that rink and her clumsy boyfriend falling over her into the snow. Tenderly they looked at each other as she silently looked deeply into his brown eyes. A snowflake fell on his eye lashes as he closed his eyes and her lips brushed against his. Then the passion between them forced their lips against each other. . . The ringing of the Santa's bell brought her back to the present.

Help the poor this holiday season." the Santa called out.

Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty. With a smile on her face , she put it in the old man's kettle. The jolly old man smiled. She could spare it, after all it was Christmas and she was in love.

Almost five hours later and about a thousand dollars , Rachel had hit them all Barney's, Bendel's FAO Schwartz, Macy's, Bloomingdale's, Banana Republic, GAP. She had her packages and she lifted her hand to hail a cab. There was one car between them for trips to Monica and Chandler's and their parents, so the rule was the first one who had to be at work got the car for the day. Her work day started at ten, his at seven, so she struggled with her packages for the trip home."

She trudged up the stairs and tossed her packages on the couch. After that she collapsed. It felt good to be home. A happy little girl came from the bedroom as she ran into her mommy's home.

"Mommy, what are those?" the curious child asked.

"Well Emma, these are presents for…" Rachel started to say until she saw her boyfriend come over to look.

"For who?" Ross said as he tried to look into the bags. Rachel playfully snatched them up. "Well Geller, if you don't stop it not for you." she said.

"Oh well haven't I been a good boy?" he playfully said. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh I definitely think you have been a very , very good boy this year." she started to give him a peck on the lips as she felt the kiss grow more passionate. Emma stood there watching Mommy and Daddy kiss. This is when Ross and Rachel immediately pulled apart. Ross backed off and cleared his throat.

"So uh what 's for dinner?' Rachel said as she took the bags into their bedroom. Ross picked up the phone, "You have your choice Chinese or Italian? "

"In other words?" Rachel said.

"Take out or pizza." he smiled. "Relax hon I have a month off, and I will do the cooking I know you have the Spring Show coming up."

"It's not just that, it's Christmas and I want everything perfect that's all. This is our first Christmas as a family. I mean we'll still be with the gang but I want Christmas to be all about Emma and toys and drinking egg nog and kissing under the mistletoe. I mean this is the first time that I will celebrating Hanukkah , it's the start of our holidays together." Rachel rambled.

"It will honey , it will be a Christmas to remember trust me on that. " Ross felt the credit card slip in his pocket. It would be that.


	2. TOW the Lobster

The Waldorf Astoria was decked out in all it's holiday finery. Strings of white lights covered the ceiling. Anorexic models balanced glasses of champagne and h'or derves that they would soon purge. Secretaries would teeter on stools after drinking too many cocktails from the open bar. It was a typical New York office party with a little bit more class.

It had to be after all it was Ralph Lauren.

They both stood by the door when they arrived. They looked more like a Hollywood couple taking a stroll down the red carpet at an award show . She had on a white off the shoulder Ballenciaga with a pair of Manolo Biahliks. He was wearing a black Pierre Cardin tuxedo with a white scarf around his neck. They looked nothing at all like a fashion buyer and her college professor boyfriend.

"Wow what a spread, I'm glad I just had some cookies at the other party." Ross exclaimed.

"Yeah one year I made the mistake of bringing Joey to this." Rachel admitted.

"You brought Joey to a place with all that food? The human eating machine?" Ross said in amazement.

"Yeah, but I think you are going to make up for that tonight.my darling." she said as she kissed him. ""Why don't you go and get us some food and I will get us a table." Rachel said as Ross walked toward the buffet.

Rachel found a table and put her evening bag down. Suddenly her assistant came up to her, "Rachel, so you finally got here. Isn't this incredible? I never knew companies had parties like this?" the young girl said.

Rachel was very cool, "Yeah well Ralph knows how to take care of his people. " Oh excuse me Shelly my date is back," she said as she shifted chairs. "But please you may sit with us." Shelly moved over as Ross returned. "Shelly , this is my boyfriend, Ross." "Ross, this my assistant Shelly." she said graciously.

Shelly looked over at Ross and smiled,"So this is the mysterious Dr Geller? I have heard so much about you."

"Really huh?" he said as he lifted his eyebrow. "Here you go Rach, I got you some of everything. Oh I got a little of this on my finger not bad," he said as he licked it off.

Rachel took a bite and dropped her fork, "Ross is this what you ate?" she said panicking.

"Yeah, why?" he asked puzzled.

"It 's some kind of a lobster dish. Honey, isn't that what you are allergic to?' Rachel asked.

"No I 'm allergic to kiwi, and peanuts, and OH MY GOD!!!!!" He said as he grabbed his napkin and tried to spit it out. Rachel bent over him as she slapped him on the back.

"Is everything alright?" Shelly asked concerned

"Yes everything is fine except Ross is deathly allergic to lobster and he tasted the one apetizer. Honey? Monica told me about this and you are going to have to go and get a shot." Rachel said as they got up from the table. Ross was holding on to the chair as she walked away.

"My big strong man isn't scared of a little needle is he?" Rachel cooed like she was talking to Emma.

"He vewwwy much is thooooo. Oh no not again. My tungwu is swowwwen." Ross tried to talk. "Don't wowwwy Wach I'll be

Fwine ..Waianae daanze.?"

"Let's go mister." Rachel said as she led him out of the hotel ballroom.

She immediately hailed a cab and Rachel had him drive them to the closest hospital which was Bellevue . Upon arriving Rachel raced into the emergency room and went to the desk. Naturally the nurse just handed her a form and told them to sit down. Rachel picked up a pen and started to fill out the insurance form.

"Twis weminds me of Woey thar yerk!" Ross tried to say.

"Sweetie don't talk I think I can fill everything out. Name, Address, Profession,"

"Wust dooont dwaw any dinosawwwwrs ." Ross said.

"I told you don't talk Ross, Insurance company?" In case of emergency call…" Rachel tried to think.

"I'm Dr. Ramoray," What seems to be the trouble?

"Oh my God, Ross did you hear that? Dr. Ramoray, our friend used to play a Dr. Ramoray on Days of our Lives..now he's in Deep Powder ." Rachel said excitedly.

"Vhhat abowwwt meeee?" Ross yelled.

"Oh right, uhm my … my ….. Date is deathly allergic to lobster and he accidently put some on his finger and licked it off. I think he needs a shot." Rachel said.

"Follow me, Sir get up on this table and take your jacket off and roll up your sleeve." the doctor said He went over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a syringe and loaded it . "This should fix you right up." he said.

"Honey I am right here. Now hold my hand and if you are a good boy Mommy will take care of you later." Rachel cooed. "I mean I 'm here don't worry, what are you looking at?" she sarcastically said to the doctor.

Ross closed his eyes and squeezed Rachel's hand. He squeezed so hard that she tumbled to the floor. "What are you trying to do, get even for when I was in labor?" she cursed. "Damn that hurt."

Ross slowly opened his mouth, "I'm sorry Rach. Hey I'm back to normal." he exclaimed.

"That is a matter of opinion, dinosaur boy, but hey let's go home okay?" Rachel said.

"Will you nurse me, baby?" Ross asked.

"After I soak my broken hand." Rachel mumbled. "So much for that party."

I know I was promising romance..but hang on it does get better..thought you would enjoy a little comedy . Please review and thanks for the nice comments


	3. Santa All I Want For Christmas

The line was long, filled with parents and kids waiting to see the jolly old elf. Holiday music could be heard over the people shopping.

_Silver bells, silver bells, it's Christmas time in the city_

Little Emma Geller Green was two. She had beautiful blonde hair that had a red velvet ribbon in it. Nervously her mother combed her hair. Her dress matched her ribbon and was a gift from her Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler. Her father was trying to work a video camera. Unfortunately, he wasn't having much success with it.

"Rach, smile, I am still trying to get this damn thing to work." Ross mumbled as he tried to focus the camera. He held the camera and was still getting no picture.

"Hon please this is Emma's first Christmas…" Rachel smiled.

"Um sweety, It's her second Christmas," Ross gently reminded her.

"I know , but she was so young then," Rachel said as she put in her little pearl earrings, a gift from her Aunt Amy. Rachel retied her hair and straightened her dress. "Getting a picture now? Hon.she asked.

Ross was finally able to see Rachel. Just the most beautiful picture he could see. Emma's second Christmas, it was so hard to believe his little angel was going on three now. It was such a warm picture mother and daughter, a picture that belonged on a Christmas card. Now the man who could have a holiday card, three years ago that was out of the question.

The helper came over and brought the young couple over to Santa Claus. Emma clung on to her daddy as they climbed the steps for Emma's first visit to Santa.

"Ho Ho.. And who is this? Said the jolly elf

Now that the camera was working, Rachel was holding it.

"This is Emma, Emma that 's Santa Claus, just go and tell him what you want for Christmas. If you tell him what you want , he might just bring it to you .okay?" Ross carefully handed his daughter to the helper, being careful not to go too far. Emma kept looking back over at her father as she was handed over to sit on this stranger's lap.

"Go ahead Emma it's alright." assured Ross.

Santa said, "So your name is Emma. You are very pretty Emma. Tell Santa what you want. Have you been good this year ?"

Emma turned her face away from the big man. Ross bent down to talk to her "Em, it's alright tell him what you want for Christmas. Daddy is right here and Mommy's taking our picture for Nana and Pop Pop Geller, and Poppi and Yaya Green. Wave sweetie, hi, "

Rachel waved from her position as camera person at Emma, "Emma wemma , smile and tell Santa what you want." Rachel cooed.

"If I could have anything I want, Santa, Mommy and Daddy all the time with Emma." Emma said as she lovingly looked at her parents.

Rachel put down the camera and a tear came to her eye. Ross pursed his lips and looked at the ground. This was the Christmas wish of a little girl who was tired of being moved from house to house. The original reason they didn't want to get back together was for this child

And the damage if they broke up again. Ross had been looking for a sign this seemed to be that sign.

"Emma Santa will see what he can do, okay. Here I hope you have a Merry Christmas." the Macy's Santa said. He also was truly touched by the simple wish of a little girl who would probably get all the toys she wanted. All she wanted for Christmas was to have a family.

As Ross and Rachel held Emma's hand they couldn't help to look at each other. Each of them had the same thought. She smiled sweetly at him as if to say that I understand. It was as if they had been together for so long , they now knew what the other was thinking. He shyly looked at her and then looked at the floor. They had been together, then apart, they were friends then lovers, married now divorced, By getting off that Paris flight, it was very clear where they stood.

Rachel walked along and then in a store window, she spotted a sprig of mistletoe.

"Look honey, there's mistletoe, " she exclaimed.

"Without even thinking, Ross immediately leaned over and began to kiss her. It was one of those kisses to be remembered. He unleashed the full force of his love for this woman as he pressed his lips to her soft full ones. She loved to be kissed by him. She could still remember sneaking into her and Monica's in the afternoon and just sitting on the couch and making out. He would playfully push her down and then they would just kiss the afternoon away. He always started by brushing full lips to hers, until like a symphony the kiss would reach a crescendo. God she lived for those kisses and she missed them when they ended.

Rachel sat on the edge of their bed. She wondered how the subject would be brought up. It was not going to be a topic for debate or would be ignored. She stared at the door, waiting for him to come in.

Ross entered the bedroom and opened their dresser. He put on an NYU t shirt and a pair of lounge pants. He walked over to the bed and sighed before he sat down. She wondered if he would bring it up or would she have to do it.

"Ross?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," he answered acting like it wasn't a major deal.

"Cute what Emma said tonight huh?" she giggled to take the pressure off.

"Yeah out of the mouths of babes." he chuckled, knowing where the conversation was headed and trying to divert it at all costs.

Rachel looked up at the ceiling and then over at her boyfriend, "Ross, are we ever going to be in the same place?"

Ross looked over at Rachel. He had an answer to that , but she was going to have to wait until Christmas to find out.

Next: Rachel's First Hannukkah....


	4. Rachel's First Hanukah

Authors Note: To my Jewish friends, I want to make this note. Since one of my characters is Jewish, I wanted to make this a special part of the story. It has always been my belief on Friends , that this was a rich area that could have been explored. I never understood why it wasn't because of one of the creators and two of the major characters were Jewish as well as two of the actors. To give my story the right feel of two people in love, it was never established whether Rachel was Jewish or not. For my purposes Rachel is a Christian in this story.

Glad you are enjoying my Christmas gift to Ross and Rachel fans..there is one more little surprise…A Joey Christmas is next and to all a Happy Hanukkah.

Rachel had the book in her hand as she walked around the apartment. This was all new to her. December was all about Christmas and Santa, but life was changing. She had a child with a Jewish man so this year , she would honor his wishes and celebrate Hanukkah. She carefully laid out the present for the first night and went to the kitchen to open the bundle sent from Monica. She took out each entrée and smiled as she took the wrap off of the latkes. Monica had made these from an old family recipe, her Nana Geller's. She went to the refrigerator and started to take out the sour cream and applesauce and unwrap the other dishes. Everything had to be perfect.

But then she thought of the conversation from last night. He had refused to give her an answer. Here she was fussing like they were married for ten years, yet there was still no ring. She was the one who gave up everything, the dream job in Paris over six months ago. He still had his career, digging up old bones. She was no better off at Ralph Lauren then she was in May. Then again she was thirty three and life was moving on for her best friend. Monica had been for two years and lived in the suburbs with her husband and two children. Maybe that is what prompted her to get off that night, that and the fact that he told her he loved her. After almost ten years of denial, the words came out."Don't go..I love you." If only he could have said that before then this wouldn't have happened.

Rachel unfolded the tablecloth over by the window. Lovingly she opened the box with the menorah in it. She placed it on the cloth and stared at it. She was ready to move on, would he ever be able to?

At that moment, the door opened and Ross came in carrying Emma.He enjoyed the fact that he didn't have classes and could spend more time with his daughter. Since it was a nice day, he decided to take Emma to the park. He would never tell Rachel , but he just loved to push Emma on the swings. Rachel would have a fit knowing that.

"We're back , just in time for Miss Emma's nap." Ross said as he carried his daughter to her room. "I see you have been busy." he said.

"Yeah well I have been reading this book and trying to learn the blessings and put out the food." Rachel rambled.

"Food? You didn't cook did you?" Ross said nervously, clearly remembering the trifle incident.

"Of course not silly, your sister the chef, remember?" she reminded him. She left him to put his young daughter down for her nap. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Daddy loves his Emma."

Ross walked out and quietly closed the door."Now what was this about food?" he asked curiously.

"Well Monica did a little research and whipped up some food for us. She brought it over and told me all I had to do was heat it up. She even made…" she said as she proudly held up the latkes.

"Nana's latkes, oh wow, Rach. I used to love these so much and Mom hasn't made them in years." Ross was deeply touched. "No woman has ever went out of their way like this, not even Carol." he said choked up.

"Well first of all, I didn't want to have to have you dress up as the Holiday Armadillo again. Though I must admit Joey as Superman was pretty funny. Secondly, we are a family and this is what families do ,they celebrate holidays. Thirdly , I just plain wanted to show how much I love you." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You uh know Rach, Emma's uhm napping so we could…" he smiled.

"Later Professor, I am not done. Don't worry you will get two presents tonight instead of one. " she said as she strolled away.

Finally dusk fell on the Manhattan sky. The skyline glowed as each light was illuminated to make one giant picture. Rachel went to the closet and pulled out her simplest Donna Karan. It was black and rather modest. This was not the night for sexy. Somehow though the way she wore it. Made it even more sexier. She went to the dresser and pinned the kippah to her hair Next she put a string of pearls around her neck and a pair of simple black pumps.

Emma had on a blue dress for tonight. Ross had chosen to just a wear a dark blue cashmere sweater with a pair of black slacks. Rachel stuck her head out and walked out of the bedroom.

"Are we ready?" he asked as Rachel sat down. The apartment was dark and the only lights were the two candlesticks on the set dining table. "Okay now Rachel, you probably think that Chanukah is the Christmas of Jewish people, but it so much more than that. When I was growing up, we celebrated both Christmas and Hanukah and that is what I want to do with Emma. "

He continued," A long time ago, about 2000 years Israel was under Syrian rule. Now Syrians worshipped idols and not God like we do.

And they became threatened by the Jews, so they eventually banned everything that had to do with Judaism Soon there was a revolt led by a priest named Mattiyahu against them for taking away our right to worship. These people who fought were known as the Macabees, and they revolted against the Syrians. When they were victorious they took over the temple and reopened it. But there was only enough oil to light the menorah for one night. The miracle was that there was enough oil for eight nights in stead of one.That why the festival lasts for eight nights."

Next he adjusted his yamakah to his head and they walked over to the window where the menorah sat. Ross lit the servant candle and handed it to Rachel. She cautiously lit the first night candle. He had never felt such peace as he did that moment. Here he was as the head of his own household with his daughter and his future wife.

"Baruch A tah Adonai Elo he nu Melech…" he had said as the blessing of the first night. It was so beautiful thought Rachel as the candles glowed and he continued . There was such love in her heart how could she ever doubt anything ever again.

"Let's eat." she said as they actually ate a real meal instead of take out. After dinner, there were presents and then they actually played with the dreidel. Soon it was time for Emma to go to bed and after that was done.

"Do you want your other present now?" she slyly asked. He nodded and scooped her up into his arms. She couldn't stop giggling until they reached the bedroom and then all you could hear were the sighs of two people very much in love.

Don't worry this isn't where it up…everything he wanted


	5. Preparing for the Big Night

Preparing for the Big Night……

This was it, this was when his life would change forever. After six months, he was ready and was sure that she was too. Rachel had left early this morning for shopping with Monica. Actually it was contrived, so Ross could prepare for tonight..Christmas Eve. Emma would spend the night at Chandler and Monica's , so there could be no distractions at all.

Ross started the day by vacuuming and cleaning , he was almost laughing at himself and definitely when he had some company. His buddy Chandler, as he did household chores.

"Hello, ma''am, is the man of the house at home?" Chandler sarcastically said.

"You are a million jokes, not of them any good but." said Ross "Hey make yourself useful and dust this." he tossed him a rag.

"Tonight's the big night huh?" Chandler asked as he sprayed the apothecary table.

"Yep, Monica has Rachel gone all day so I can prepare everything for this evening, so I have to go to the florist, the bakery, and then take a shower and shave before she gets home." Ross said as he picked up a pile of magazines, some In Styles and Dinosaur Monthly.

"Nervous, I mean you shouldn't be since you have had a lot of practice." Chandler snickered.

Ross just gave him a dirty look. He was getting tired of the marriage jokes. "I am nervous because I really love this woman."

Chandler looked puzzled, "Didn't you also say that to everyone you proposed to?" he laughed.

"No I mean it's Rachel. Rachel I have loved forever." Ross said.

"You have already married her too." Chandler said. "I am in rare form today." he laughed.

"I mean you one joke man, that I want this to be the last proposal. The one that sticks. Rachel and me forever, like I dreamed it would be. "

Ross said seriously.

A few hours later , Ross looked at his watch. It was nearing five and Rachel would be getting home soon. He went to the bathroom and took a very quick shower. Then he went to the stereo and put on an old cd…

Lasr Christmas I gave you my heart….but the next day you gave it away.

He started to sing with the eighties Christmas song. It took him back in his mind when he would see Rachel in the halls at school. Her in that cheerleader sweater. The Ross of then thought he would never thought that one day he would be asking her to marry him. He looked in the mirror as he shaved , being extra careful. Next thing, he knew he looked down and blood poured out of a nick. "Damnit!" he cursed.

He was he had to admit a nervous wreck.

With a towel still wrapped around his waist , he went to his closet and tried to find something to wear for this special evening. He finally pulled out a pair of black slacks and a navy blue sweater. Under the sweater, he put it with a powder blue shirt. Next he ran a comb through his hair and just smiled. He did look good he had to admit to himself for someone with two kids and been through as much as him.

Having been satisfied with his appearance, he went to the bag from Bed , Bath and Beyond. He pulled the sheets off the bed and replaced them with satin sheets. As a special touch, he sprinkled red rose petals on the bed. He had hoped that this would be where they celebrating the news of their engagement.

Next he went to the refrigerator and checked on the wine. He pulled a wine bucket out of the cabinet and proceded to chill the wine.

The glasses were long stemmed and very elegant looking. He had to admit it was unusual for a bachelor to have this kind of stuff, but he had always tried to woo women with his sophstication rather than his conversationFrom Pottery Barn he pulled out some candles and placed them around the apartment. He went over to the outlet and plugged in the Christmas tree. To ease his nerves , he picked up one of the glasses and took a sip. Then he looked at his watch another time. He looked over to see the door opening, it was Rachel.


	6. The Proposal

Rachel peeked in the door. Everything looked so nice. There were candles in the living room and two wine glasses sat on the apothecary table from Pottery Barn. The Christmas tree was lit and the stereo was playing romantic Christmas music

I've been waiting to share this gift tonight I'm down on my knees there's no better time…something to last as long as you live ..

"I wondered why your sister was so receptive to letting Emma stay with them." Rachel said as she threw her arms around Ross..

" I am guessing that she was part of the conspiracy."

"Well tonight is Christmas Eve and since we are going to be around everyone tomorrow, this is going to be Ross and Rachel's Christmas." Ross said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh I like that." she purred.

"We are going to start the evening off with a little wine." Ross said as he handed Rachel a glass. She took a sip and then pulled away from him.

"I'm going to go get out of these clothes since I have been in them all day. Be right back, lover." Rachel said as she went in the bedroom.

Rachel went to her closet and pulled out a black dress with spaghetti straps. Next she got a bottle of perfume and sprayed her neck and cleavage. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out a pair of earrings. With one quick clip she pulled her hair up and let a few tendrils fall from her face. She put a pair of black heels on her feet and scurried back out to the living room.

"Now where were we, " Ross said as he grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap. Rachel couldn't stop giggling as he started nuzzling her neck.

"Oooh Ross that tickles." she laughed.

"Well there will be time for that later." Ross said. He got up and got a present from under the tree. "This is for you."

"Are we exchanging presents tonight? I thought that we were doing that tomorrow." asked Rachel.

"Indulge me alright , just a few tonight , okay? Open it." he said with as much enthusiasm as a little boy. Rachel opened the box.

She pulled out the cashmere sweater in the box. "Oh my, it's a Dolce and Gabbana. How did you ever know?"" she pulled him into a hug and then held up the sweater.

"Well being around you all these years has rubbed off a little bit I guess, plus it was on your list." he explained.

Rachel pulled a box from under the tree next. "Okay then I will give you one of yours." she said as she handed it to Ross. He shook the package and she had to laugh ."Just like Monica." Rachel said.

He pulled off the ribbon . "Rachel , where did you ever find it, It's gorgeous." He pulled out a tweed jacket with leather patches on the elbows.

"Well it came in for the spring line and I saw it and thought that would be the perfect thing for a college professor to wear. Hope you like it." she said.

"Like it , I love it. And I have one more gift for you if you will accept it. " Ross said as he took Rachel's hand. As 98 degrees played softly in the background

Tonight I 'm gonna give you all my heart can give

"Rachel, we have been through it all. We 've loved and broke up, we have gotten married and divorced, we have had a child, and still we are together. My heart skipped a beat when you walked back into my arms from that plane, I thought I had lost you for good. I think the sweetest words I ever heard was I got off the plane. Christmas has a more special meaning this year because I have my angel and that is you. Please Rach, let this be my Christmas wish this night….Rachel Karen Green.. I have loved you forever..will you marry me?" Ross said with tears in his eyes.

Rachel wiped her eyes with her fingers. She looked at the man on his knees in front of her. It was all so clear now. She had gotten off that plane because she still loved him. How could she not.?He was the most caring, thoughtful, and loving man she had ever known. Maybe his only fault was that he loved her too much. Jealousy was his biggest fault and it had caused the biggest break up of their relationship. He had given her the most special thing of all ,their beautiful daughter . They were always meant to be together.

Rachel looked into his eyes , "Yes I will marry you, because I really believe that fate brought me into that coffee shop that day. I may have not really known you in high school, but I wish I would have taken the time. You are the most loving man I ever have been with."

He took the ring from the Tiffany's box and slid it onto her finger. She held it up to the light and threw her arms around his neck. Their lips slightly brushed and then the force of their passion pushed them back onto the couch.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and pushed his legs under her quickly. He then started to throw his clothes on the floor and grab her flat ass as he started to kiss her neck. His mouth moved down her tanned body

As he covered her stomach with kisses. She moaned with pleasure with every move of his. It was truly a celebration of love as they lay on top of the red satin sheets.

He started to pick up her skirt and tenderly pulled off her panty hose. He moved his body on top of hers as she squealed with delight.

When he was done, she put her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes. In his chest , she could hear his heart beating. It was now as if there were two hearts beating together. All was right with the world as the bells tolled midnight. From the street below you could hear a choir singing the beginning of midnight mass. He pushed a hair to the side of her face that was blocking the view of his beautiful Rachel.

"It' s midnight, Merry Christmas.Rach." he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Ross," she whispered as she fingered his hair.

They were finally together.

Well hope that made everyone happy..next Christmas at Mon's..with a special guest from Ca…


	7. They All Know Now

As Rachel rolled over, her eyes fluttered open. The sunlight from the window worked as an alarm clock on her. She sat up and looked at the sleeping form beside her. His dark hair mussed up on the pillow and his long arms thrown over onto her side of the bed. His profile mushed into a down pillow only to emit loud noises from his sinuses.

In the background the hum of the air purifier, something that Rachel had learned to ignore. All his whining, all his boring stories, and all his other idiosyncrasies, there he was, the man she loved.

Rachel looked down at the ring on her finger. It sparkled with the light of the sun on it. She just kept looking at it. She had only wore one other engagement ring in her life, the one Barry gave her. It may have been bigger, but this meant so much more. She held her arm out and posed with her new favorite accessory.

The sleeping form was now stirring. Rachel could see from the pillow , one brown eye gently opening on the pillow. She immediately leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, darling." she whispered. Not quite awake yet, Ross rolled over to reveal the stubble on his face. He slowly sat up and then stretched his arms.

"Merry Christmas to you, sweetie. We had better get moving if we want to see Emma open her presents." he said as he sweetly kissed her on the mouth. He wrapped a robe around himself, forgetting there would be no reason to cover up after last night.

Out in the kitchen, Ross yawned as Rachel poured him a cup of coffee from the coffeemaker. He stretched again, dropping his arms around her waist. It was such a sweet picture of what their life had become.

A Christmas song was heard as one of their phones was ringing. Rachel grabbed her purse.

"Hello , Mon?" asked Rachel seeing the caller id

"Am I speaking to the future Mrs. Geller?" Chandler coyly said.

"I might have guessed, Merry Christmas Chandler." she smiled.

"Hey what time are you guys planning on heading out here? I got a little niece who wants to know when Mommy and Daddy are coming." he said.

"Why don't I get ready, and then you men can talk." she reached up and kissed Ross.

"Dude yeah, merry Christmas, we should be leaving as soon as Rachel is ready. Which should be with in the next five hours." Ross snickered.

A voice from the bedroom "I heard that Geller."

"Hey I would watch it , that's going to be your new name."Ross yelled back.

"You did it? That's great!" yelled Chandler. "We really have a lot to celebrate this Christmas. As a matter of fact, I am on my way to the airport now."

Ross was excited, "You mean?"

Chandler explained as he put on a shirt,"Yeah, he didn't know if the show was going to kill off his character or not. They have been so happy with him they gave him a paid vacation. So I get a call to be at JFK in an hour."

Rachel popped out of the bathroom and grabbed a sweater."Ready in about ten minutes, dear."

"Hey Rach, Joey's here." Ross exclaimed.

"He is? We can tell him our news." Rachel said happily.

"Well if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I gotta go to the airport. See you in a little while and congratulations." Chandler said as he pulled the Porsche from the Bing driveway.

Through the years we all will be together..if the fates allow

The radio played as the car pulled into the Bing driveway. Ross pulled in back of the SUV. Grabbing the shopping bags, Rachel handed them to Ross and they went to the door.

"Merry Christmas, Mon," Rachel said as she hugged Monica. The kitchen had all of those holiday smells like ham,turkey, and potatoes.Monica had to show everyone.

"I got creative this year so we have potatoes with lumps, potatoes with peas and onions, and I just threw them in the oven ,tater tots." Monica looked over at Joey with a smile.

"Well I am sure that the kids are dying and I know Joey is so let's get to the presents."

They walked into the living room which was breathtaking. A six foot blue spruce was covered with decorations of red and green. A crystal star topped the tree. At the foot of the tree were a mountain of gaily wrapped packages. On the table was a plate of cookies and a dish of Monica's special candy that she gave to the neighbors.

A fire was lit in the fireplace and on the mantel stockings were hung. The tiniest belonged to Jack and Erica Bing. Every person had their own stocking. They even noticed that Joey had one, even though no one sure till a little while ago that he was coming.

Emma ran when she saw her mommy and daddy were there. She had a wide smile on her face. "Santa was here. Santa was here. Me want presents." Ross picked up his daughter."Well Emma, Santa brought mommy a present as well. He heard you were such a good girl that he gave Daddy a pretty ring to give to Mommy and then Daddy said will you be my wife. And Mommy said yes. So Emma is going to get to wear a pretty dress and throw flowers when Mommy and Daddy get married." he slowly explained.

"Daddy won't go away. No more like at Uncle Joey's?" Emma asked curiously.

Ross let a tear come to his eye, "No baby girl, Emma , Daddy, and Mommy are going to be together now. From now on you are going to be Emma Green Geller," Ross hugged his daughter tightly.

Monica came over and hugged her brother, "You guys don't know how long we have waited to hear that. I am so happy for you both." Rachel came over with tears in her eyes and hugged Monica as well.

Everyone gathered around with warm congratulations and hugs. Now the most important people in their life knew. Now they had only the future ahead of them.and the mistakes of the past behind them.


	8. Santa Comes to Westchester

Looking around, everyone noticed Joey had mysteriously disappeared. Suddenly a minute later, a bearded fellow in a red suit appeared suddenly.

"Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas." Santa said. "I am here to visit the Bing kids and the Geller kids."

"Well Santa," Chandler playing along laughed. "They are right here."

Santa walked over to Monica as she held her little babies. Joey leaned down and said."Jack and Erica , this is your first Christmas. Your mommy and daddy are very special people. Of all the babies in the world , they picked you. So the best gift you got this year was your mommy and daddy and these presents are for you."

Chandler turned to Santa with a tear in his eye. He mouthed, "Thank you Joey."

"And where would Ben Geller Willick be?" he asked as held another couple presents.

"Here I am Santa." said as a young blonde haired boy came running.

"Ben, I hear that some kids have been picking on you. Let Santa tell you this. Your mom and dad loved each other a long time ago, and then she fell in love with your other mommy. There is nothing wrong with that , it's kinda sweet. Now you have two mommies and a daddy and stepmother who love you very much. Merry Christmas pal."

Santa said as he handed Ben his presents.

"Thank you Santa." Ben said as he ran to open his presents.

Joey came to Emma as Ross and Rachel looked on lovingly. "And lastly I have some presents for Miss Emma Geller Green. Is this pretty girl her?" he asked.

"Yes she is, just as beautiful as her mommy." Ross kissed Rachel sweetly on the cheek.

"Emma I hear you are getting a new family for Christmas. Your mommy and daddy only wanted the best for you ,so they stayed apart afraid that they would only grow to hate each other. That was the last thing they wanted, because they didn't want you unhappy. Now they are going to be married which is great and you will finally be a mommy , a daddy , and their little girl who brought them together finally." Santa said with his voice breaking . He was finally ready to accept it.

He laid down her little bag of presents and left the room.

Joey went into the parlor and cried. He looked up and he saw Monica putting her hand on his shoulder," I know it's going to be hard, but you did such a good thing Joey Tribbiani. She was never yours and we always knew this day would come. You will find someone and we will be in your wedding like you were in ours." She gave him a kiss.

"Come and join us again." she smiled.

Phoebe popped up, "So can I be your matron of honor?" she smiled.

Jack and Erica slept soundly amidst the wrapping.Their mother and father each picked one up and started for the nursery. Erica was clutching a new stuffed bunny from her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike.

Jack was holding a stuffed dinosaur from his Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel.

Ben played on the floor with his new toy car. He ran it into the baseboard causing his Aunt Monica to look when she heard the noise. Joey ever the little kid, ran over and sat on the floor to play with his nephew.

Emma just quietly sat on her father's lap. She was holding a new doll and stroking it 's hair. The look of contentment seemed to be evident on her young face. She looked over at her mother's face, which was covered by a shy smile . This was the happiest that Rachel had ever been, except for when she and Ross first were dating years ago. She had truly gotten the best present of all..on this Christmas 2004, Rachel Karen Green had gotten what she had always wanted deep down in her heart. Her own family and a life with the man she had always loved. She closed her eyes and put her head on Ross's shoulders. This was bliss…..

Wrapping things up..a New Years to remember.

Author's note: I know Joey doesn't talk like that ..giving him literary license..also hope you enjoyed the Mondler moments as well.


	9. Auld Lang Syne

Everyone was gathered at Chandler and Monica's. It was hard to believe that the holidays were almost over. This Christmas was one Rachel would not forget. Now they were celebrating the start of a new year…2005..

Phoebe stood holding her stomach. The news they got from the doctor was exciting. Her and Mike were going to have a baby. Mike couldn't stop smiling. Ross kind of felt bad of the way he had handled the announcement of both his children. One he walked around for hours talking to himself and the other resulting in a rather infuriating phone call to the condom company. He wished that at least one of his children could be celebrated in the proper manner.

Rachel hadn't been feeling well since Christmas. Her food didn't mix well at all. She stood with a glass of champagne in her hand showing off her new engagement ring. It was a classy affair only close friends to ring in the new year. Monica went all out this year, gowns for the ladies and tuxes for the guys.

Joey arrived with a date he picked up in a bar. She was sweet and her name was Josie. She started to talk to him and instead of his usual pick up lines, he invited her to this gathering. She seemed uncharacteristic of any girl he ever dated, well almost. Josie was nice and funny, she kind of reminded Joey of Rachel, in a way.

All of the parents had a lot to do on this night. Since the Bings really hadn't had a break since their birth, Judy and Jack decided to watch Erica and Jack's little namesake. Sandra was thrilled to spend an evening with her granddaughter so her parents could celebrate this first New Year's as a betrothed couple.

Oh dear there she goes again, Rachel thought as she ran to the bathroom for the fourth time. Monica must have put something in the dip or something. She leaned over the toilet and grabbed a washcloth and sponged off her burning forehead. Must be the flu or something. She wondered.

Everyone gathered around Phoebe. Of course, pregnancy wasn't a new thing for her. She had her brothers babies, but this time Phoebe would keep her baby. This thought overjoyed her. Talking to Phoebe, Ross noticed that Rachel was gone. He went to get another glass of champagne and asked Chandler where his bride to be was.

"I think I saw her heading for the bathroom." he answered. Ross walked in and saw Rachel sitting on the toilet.

"You are missing the whole party." he smiled. "Hey you don't look good , sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Been sick , think I might be coming down with something that's all." Rachel answered. "My head hurts and can't keep anything down. I've been that way for a few days now."

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since I guess the day after Christmas, I thought maybe it was all the foods I was mixing but then.." she started to say.

"Wait a minute, so you mean to say that you have been throwing up since Christmas?" Ross said anxiously.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

He quickly walked over to Monica.."Sis I realize this is a really bad time to ask this but do you have an extra pregnancy test lying around?" Ross asked.

"Yeah bathroom, why?" asked Monica. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"Is she?' she said with her hands over her mouth.

"We'll soon find out." He walked over to the bathroom door and came in. Looking in the cabinet, he found the test and handed it to Rachel.

She peed on the stick and they both sat there for the time it took for the test. Ross looked anxiously at his watch.

"It's time." he said as he looked at the stick. So many thoughts were running through Rachel 's mind . She remembered waiting before, but it was so much more special now because Ross was sharing in it. The scientist in him was analyzing the results. He took the stick and saw the blue line on it.

"I'm gonna be a dad again!" he exclaimed as he hugged Rachel. "I'm going to have a baby." he said as he ran out of the bathroom. Rachel walked out as Monica poured her a glass of sparkling cider. "You won't be needing this." she said as she handed it to Chandler. He drank it instead.

They looked up on the clock on the wall and turned on the tv. Dick Clark was standing in Times Square where thousands of people stood just minutes away from their homes.

"Hey the countdown has started." Joey exclaimed. He ran to the bottle and poured Josie and him a glass of champagne. 10...9...8...7...6..

Chandler put his arm around Monica and smiled. Here it was another New Year's Eve and once again they were surrounded by all their friends. He kissed her on the cheek and she reciprocated

Phoebe screamed as she held her sparkling cider…5...4...3...2.. She hugged Mike tighter and tighter.

1 …Happy New Year……Ross leaned over to Rachel and put his lips on hers. She threw her arms around his neck and then started to sink slowly into the kiss. His hands moved up to her hair and then she started to moan slowly.

"Gees you two get a room." Chandler mockingly said. Monica hit him'

"Don't you remember what it was like when we were first engaged?" she warned.

Ross broke away , "Sorry guys. " he said as Rachel slowly opened her eyes after that kiss. He leaned down to her tummy and said "and Happy New Year to you too, Baby Geller." He kissed her on the cheek .

Yes it was a new year…and a new beginning for Ross and Rachel and Emma and the new life growing inside the womb of Rachel Green soon to be Geller.


End file.
